Apparatus, such as portable electronic devices, usually include at least one antenna for enabling the apparatus to communicate wirelessly. In some apparatus, the housing of the apparatus includes a conductive part that is directly connected to radio frequency circuitry and operates as an antenna.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.